Demi Lovato
thumb|220pxDemetria Devonne Lovato (20 de agosto de 1992 en Albuquerque, Estados Unidos), conocida artísticamente como Demi Lovato, es una actriz, cantante y compositora estadounidense. Su carrera como actriz comenzó a temprana edad, apareciendo en la serie de televisión Barney y sus amigos, donde interpreto a Angela. En 2008, interpreto a Mitchie Torres en la película original de Disney Channel Camp Rock, asi como su secuela Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam junto a los Jonas Brothers. También protagonizo otra película para la cadena, Programa de Protección para Princesas junto a Selena Gomez. Adicionalmente, Demi protagonizo la serie original de Disney, Sonny with a chance como Sonny Munroe. En cuanto a su carrera musical, firmo un contrato con la compañía discográfica Hollywood Records en 2008 y en ese mismo año, lanzo su álbum debut, Don't Forget ("No lo olvides" en español), que debuto en la posición numero dos de la lista Billboard 200 de los Estados Unidos y posteriormente, la RIAA lo condecoro con un disco de oro gracias a las ventas superadas a 500 000 copias. Su segundo álbum, Here We Go Again ("Aquí vamos de nuevo" en español) (2009), debuto en el numero uno del Billboard 200. Su tercer álbum, Unbroken ("Intacta" en español) (2011) ocupo el cuarto lugar en su primera semana en el Billboard 200. De este, salieron los sencillos los sencillos «Skyscraper» "Rascacielos" y «Give Your Heart a Break» "Dale a tu corazón un descanso". El primero, ocupo el numero diez en la lista estadounidense Billboard Hot 100, mientras que el segundo tuvo un mejor papel en la radio y es el mas vendido de la interprete en los Estados Unidos. El sello publico su cuarto álbum de estudio, DEMI (2013), el cual vendio 110 000 copias en su primera semana en los Estados Unidos, siendo su mejor debut en toda su carrera. Su primer sencillo «Heart Attack», alcanzo el top diez en los Estados Unidos, Canada, Nueva Zelanda y el Reino Unidos entre otros. Su sucesor, «Made In The USA» no conto con buena recepción comercial, mientras que el tercer sencillo «Neon Lights» obtuvo un acogida aceptable en las radios estadounidenses. Lovato ha participado en seis giras como artistas: Demi Live! Warm Up Tour, Summer Tour 2009, Fall Tour 2009, South America Tour 2010, Una Noche Especial con Demi Lovato Tour y The Neon Lights Tour. Además, ha sido invitada especial en giras con los Jonas Brothers como telonera en las giras Burnin' Up Tour, Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 y Jonas Brothers Live in Concert. Entre su trabajo como activista social, destaca su papel de portavoz de anti-bullying en la organización PACER, la cual apoya y busca soluciones para jóvenes victimas de bullying; cabe resaltar que Lovato sufrio acoso escolar cuando tenia diez años. También se unio a las empresas Aeropostale y Do Something.org en la campaña benéfica «Teen for jeans», la cual busca recolectar pantalones vaqueros en desuso para que puedan ser donados a adolescentes con bajos recursos. Primeros años Demi Lovato nació en Alburquerque, Nuevo Mexico, y crecio en Dallas, Texas, hija de Patrick Lovato (†) (quien fallecio en junio de 2013) y Dianna De La Garza (Hart, de soltera). Es de ascendencia mexicana y española por parte de su padre, también es de ascendencia irlandesa e italiana. Tiene una hermana mayor, Dallas Lovato, su padrastro es Eddie De La Garza, y tiene una media hermana, Madison De La Garza, quienes también son actrices. Su madre Diana Hart, fue una "Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader" y una reconocida cantante country en su ciudad local, su padre se translado a Nuevo Mexico después de que su matrimonio terminara en 1994. Demi estudio en "Cross Timbers Middle School", una de las "Middle School" pertenecientes al distrito escolar "Grapevine-Colleyville Independient School District", donde pertenecio a la clase de coro durante 3 años. Obtuvo una diploma de escuela secundaria a través de educación en el hogar en julio de 2009. Empezo a tocar el piano a la edad de siete años. Carrera actoral thumb|Demi en la premier de Hannah Montana: La película en 2009 Demi empezó su carrera actoral grabando episodios alrededor de el año 2000 aproximadamente, de la serie de televisión infantil Barney & Friends siendo transmitidos de la temporada 7 a 8, desde el año 2003 a 2004, ahí conocio a su entonces mejor amiga Selena Gomez. En 2006 apareció en el episodio First Down de la serie Prison Break como Danielle Curtin. También apareció en la 2° temporada de la serie de TV Just Jordan como Nicole, en el episodio Slippery When Wet. En enero de 2007, obtuvo el papel de Charlotte Adams (la protagonista femenina) en la miniserie de Disney Channel, Mientras toca la campana en su versión estadounidense, estrenada el 26 de agosto de 2007. Algunas de sus canciones originales, incluyendo «Shadow», aparecieron en el show. Al salir de la serie, su personaje fue reemplazado por la actriz Lindsey Black. En 2008, Demi protagonizo de la película de Disney Channel, Camp Rock. Ella interpreto a Mitchie Torres, una niña de catorce años de edad, con la esperanza de convertirse en cantante. La película se estreno el 20 de junio de 2008 en los Estados Unidos por Disney Channel, con 8,9 millones de espectadores, lo que pone a Lovato como la nueva estrella adolescente de Disney. A finales de 2008, Entertainment Weekly la incluyo en su lista de las diez nuevas estrellas de 2008. A continuación, Lovato paso a ser la protagonista de la serie original de Disney Channel, Sonny with a chance, estrenada el 8 de febrero de 2009 en los Estados Unidos. La 2° temporada de la serie se estreno el 14 de marzo de 2010. La serie protagoniza a Lovato como Sonny Munroe, que se convierte en la nueva integrante del elenco de un show de diversos sketches de comedia en vivo, So Random!. En junio de 2009 protagonizo la película original de Disney Channel, Programa de Protección para Princesas, como la princesa Rosalinda junto a Selena Gomez. La película trata de una joven princesa que se encuentra detenida por el Programa de Protección para Princesas y es llevada de repente a Luisana rural, donde ella debe aprender los entresijos de comportarse como un adolescente estadounidense normal. La película es la cuarta mas alta en puntuación de las Disney Channel Original Movies, y se estreno con una audiencia de 8,5 millones de espectadores. En septiembre de 2009, comenzó la producción de Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. La película de Disney Channel estrenada el 3 de septiembre de 2010 gano 8 millones de espectadores en su estreno, convirtiéndose en la película para cable mas vista en los Estados Unidos en 2010. El 24 de febrero de 2010, Demi apareció en el episodio final de temporada del programa Extreme Makeover: Home Edition de la cadena de televisión ABC, donde sorprendio a Jacob, que esta sufriendo de Spina Gifida, y el padre Jeremy, que tiene la enfermedad de Lou Gherig. En este episodio canto «Make a Wave», y además apareció en otro episodio el 2 de diciembre de 2011 en compañía de Cody Simpson, y las Hermanas Kardashians. En marzo de 2010, Lovato fue una de las muchas estrellas que aparecieron en el anuncio publico para el Voto Latino con el fin de promover la organización de "Be Counted" campaña por el Censo del 2010 EE.UU. Lovato apareció en un episodio de la serie medica dramática Grey's Anatomy como una paciente adolescente en el episodio titulado "Shiny Happy People" salio al aire el 13 de mayo de 2010 de la cadena de televisión ABC. En una revisión del episodio EW.com alabo su actuación afirmando que: "Todavía creo que incluso un observador imparcial podría concluir que la princesa de Disney hizo un buen trabajo en calidad que de un suicida de 16 años de edad, que ingreso luego de tratarse de garra al cabo sus propios ojos". Demi gano un People Choice Award como "Mejor Estrella Invitada en TV" por su aparición en Grey's Anatomy. Demi hizo una aparición sorpresa en America's Next Top Model en el episodio del 15 de septiembre al igual que en CNN el 7 de septiembre de 2010 para hablar sobre el bullying. Para el doblaje al español de sus papeles tanto en Televisión como en las Películas, lo realizo Karla Falcon, originaria de Mexico. Al parecer Demi hara parte del programa de MTV Punk'd, la cadena de televisión esta buscando reemplazo a anfitrión Ashton Kutcher, entonces se decidio tener un anfitrión invitado famoso cada semana en vez de tener a uno fijo, cada nueva celebridad abordaras de una manera diferente. Otras de las estrellas invitadas serán Justin Bieber, Khloe Kardashian, Miley Cyrus, Hayden Panettiere, Bam Margera y Kellan Lutz entre otros muchos de esta temporada. En 2013 y 2014 apareció en cuatro capítulos de la quinta temporada de la serie Glee Carrera musical ''' 2008-2009: inicios con Camp Rock y Don't Forget Antes de que la música de Demi fuera oficialmente lanzada algunas de sus canciones originales, como «Shadow», aparecieron en la miniserie de Disney Channel, Mientras toca la campana en el año 2007. Lovato también canto una versión de «That's How You Know» de la película Encantada que se publico en el DisneyMania 6 el 20 de mayo de 2008. En junio y julio de 2008, actuo en varios House Of Blues y parques por su gira Demi Live! Warm Up Tour en preparación para el lanzamiento de su álbum debut y su participación en el Burnin' Up Tour de los Jonas Brothers. La banda sonora de la película original de Disney Channel, Camp Rock fue lanzada en junio de 2008. Demi interpreto cuatro de las canciones de la banda sonora, incluyendo «This Is Me» en dueto con Joe Jonas. La canción fue lanzado como el primer sencillo del disco, alcanzando el numero nueve en el Bilboard Hot 100. Lovato fue la telonera de la gira Burnin' Up Tour de los JoBros de julio a septiembre de 2008. Varios conciertos en la gira fueron filmados como escenas de una película del concierto en 3-D titulado Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience que fue lanzado en febrero de 2009. Demi apareció en la película interpretando «This Is Me» con Joe Jonas. Demi lanzo su álbum debut, Don't Forget el 23 de septiembre de 2008. El álbum debuto en el numero 2 de el Billboard 200 vendiendo 89 000 copias de la primera semana. Desde entonces, ha venido alrededor de 513 000 copias solo en los Estados Unidos. Lovato declaro en una entrevista que el álbum fue grabado en diez días. El álbum fue precedido por su sencillo debut «Get Back», que fue lanzado el 12 de agosto de el 12 de agosto de 2008 y alcanzo el numero cuarenta y tres en el Hot 100. En abril de 2009 fue lanzado el segundo sencillo, «La La Land», el cual alcanzo el numero cincuenta y dos en el Hot 100. En marzo de 2009, «Don't Forget» fue lanzado como el tercer sencillo únicamente en Radio Disney y alcanzo el numero cuarenta y uno en el Hot 100. El primer EP de la interprete, Moves Me, fue lanzado en diciembre de 2008 por el sello Well Go USA, pero no bajo el apoyo de Lovato. El EP presenta las canciones grabadas por Demi antes de firmar con Hollywood Records y algunas de su infancia. En 2009, Demi grabo «One and the Same» de Programa de Protección para Princesas a dueto con Selena Gomez donde ambas protagonizan la película. Demi lanzo su segundo EP titulado iTunes Live from Londres, que fue lanzado el 8 de mayo del 2009, bajo el sello discográfico de Hollywood Records, en este EP aparecen canciones de su álbum debut Don't Forget. 2009-2010: Here We Go Again giras y Camp Rock 2 Demi lanzo el segundo álbum de estudio, Here We Go Again, en julio de 2009. El álbum debuto en la primera posición de l Billboard 200 vendiendo mas de 108 000 copias en la primera semana. Antes del lanzamiento del álbum Lovato dijo: "Va a tener un sonido diferente, asi que espero que sea acerca asi. Canto mucho rock, pero esta vez quiero hacer mas canciones tipo de John Mayer. Espero poder escribir con gente como el.". El álbum fue mas inspirado por la música acústica que por el sonido pop rock de su álbum debut. El disco vendio alrededor de 471 000 copias en Estados Unidos y fue certificado de Oro en Brasil. El primer sencillo del álbum, «Here We Go Again», fue lanzado el 23 de junio de 2009, se convirtió en uno de los sencillos mas vendidos de Demi, y alcanzo el numero quince en el Billboard Hot 100. El segundo sencillo del álbum, «Remember December», fue lanzado el 17 de noviembre de 2009, pero solo logro llegar al numero ochenta en Reino Unido. La gira Summer Tour 2009 comenzó el 21 de junio de 2009 en Hartford, Connecticut y concluyo el 24 de agosto en Manchester, New Hampshire, misma con la que regresaría el 29 de octubre en el Fall Tour en 3 conciertos mas, debido a que se cancelaron tres fechas de su gira por razones desconocidas. Lovato apareció en el disco Smile Kid de la banda We the Kings. El álbum fue lanzado el 8 de diciembre de 2009. En el álbum, contribuye como vocalista invitada en el sencillo «We'll Be a Dream», lanzado en marzo de 2010. El video musical de la canción fue lanzado el 22 de abril a través de MTV.com. El 30 de marzo de 2010 se anuncio a través de su pagina oficial de MySpace el South America Tour 2010, como su primera gira internacional de encabezada. La gira comenzó el 23 de mayo de 2010 en Santiago de Chile, y concluyo el 28 de mayo en Sao Paulo, Brasil. Los Jonas Brothers anunciaron su World Tour 2010 con Lovato y el elenco de Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam de invitados especiales. La gira visitara varios países y continentes, incluyendo toda Norteamérica y algunos países de Sudamérica y Europa. La parte Americana de la gira comenzó en agosto de 2010 en Tinley Park, Illinois y la abandono el 29 de octubre a raíz de su ingreso a rehabilitación, habiendo presentado 34 conciertos. Lovato también aparece en dos álbumes de bandas sonoras en 2010. Ella grabo canciones para el álbum, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam, que fue lanzado en agosto de 2010 debutando en el numero tres en el Billboard 200 con mas de 41 000 ejemplares de ventas solo la primera semana, hasta ahora en el Billboard 200 alcanzo alrededor de 300 000 copias. La banda sonora de su serie, Sonny with a chance fue lanzada el 5 de octubre de 2010, desprendiendo principalmente el sencillo de la banda sonora, «Me, Myself and Time» que también sirvió para promocionar la línea de ropa del personaje de su serie, Sonny Munroe. 2011-2012: altibajos y Unbroken ' Demi declaro en julio de 2010 que el trabajo de su tercer álbum había comenzado, y dijo: «El nuevo álbum, hasta el momento tiene poco pop y mas R&B. Es un poco mas personal. Tiene un sonido diferente a lo que he hecho anteriormente y estoy realmente emocionada de ver como resulta. Keri Hilson y Rihanna son mi inspiración para el sonido de ahora. También he escrito la mitad de una canción en español. Resulto realmente increíble, asi que espero que mis fans les encante tambien». El álbum planeaba lanzarse en la primavera de 2011 de acuerdo a una declaración, pero su ingreso a rehabilitación cambio la fecha. Finalmente el 12 de julio de 2011 fue lanzado el primer sencillo «Skyscraper» de su tercer álbum ''Unbroken lanzado el 20 de septiembre de 2011. El álbum vendio mas de 96 000 copias en su primera semana, debutando en el numero cuatro en Billboard 200. Hasta abril de 2013, vendio alrededor de 448 000 copias en los Estados Unidos. El 17 de septiembre de 2011, Demi hace su primer show, después de salida de rehabilitación en New York y luego, el 23 de septiembre en Los Angeles. Demi confirmo que realizaría una gira mundial para la promoción de Unbroken, titulada A Special Night with Demi Lovato, la cual empezó en la ciudad de Detroit el 16 de noviembre del 2011, y se extenderá a 2012 por America Latina. Su segundo sencillo iba a ser «Who's That Boy», pero debido al embarazo de la cantante Dev, se decidio que el segundo sencillo seria «Give Your Heart a Break». Categoría:Sheen-Artistas Categoría:Sheen Estevez Latinoamerica Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Plantillas de categoría Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Administración del sitio Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Foros